Recently, with the introduction of regulations on TCO Certified Edge and EPEATs (Electronic Product Environmental Assessment Tools), demand for post-consumer materials (PCMs) is increasing together with interest in the development of recycled materials, such as PCM-ABS (acrylonitril-butadiene-styrene copolymer), PCM-PS (polystyrene), PCM-PET (polyethylene terephthalate), PCM-PC (polycarbonate), and the like. Particularly, plastic extrusion/injection technologies employing PET bottle PCMs, which contain small amounts of toxic substances to be broadly used for beverage bottles in the art and are readily available, become an important issue.
Although PET exhibits good properties in terms of weather resistance, impact resistance, chemical resistance, high gloss, and the like, PET has limitations in use for products requiring high heat resistance, such as electric/electronic products, interior/exterior materials of automobiles, and the like, due to hydrolytic characteristics at high temperature and low glass transition temperature thereof.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0043143A and No. 10-2007-0066553A disclose a method for improving the degree of crystallization of PET in order to overcome low heat deflection temperature of PET. However, since this method requires a complicated process and complicated equipment and causes contraction and deformation of products, this method has limitations in application to universal products, such as housing materials for electric/electronic products, interior/exterior materials of automobiles, and the like.
In addition, although a method of improving heat deflection temperature using inorganic fillers is disclosed, use of the inorganic fillers provides problems, such as increase in specific gravity, deterioration in inherent elongation, impact resistance and appearance of resins due to deterioration in compatibility with different resins, and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology for blending with a resin having high heat deflection temperature to overcome low heat deflection temperature of polyester resins, and for development of products applicable to automobile components and exterior materials for buildings by overcoming the problem of uneven surface roughness due to low compatibility with other materials.